


Accalia

by luckandillusions



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckandillusions/pseuds/luckandillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Accalia discovers she's a werewolf in a violent way, she's taken to the Sanctuary, leaving her old life behind. Between growing into her abilities and juggling new found relationships, she's got more than enough on her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Werewolf

AccaliaPOV  
I willed my eyes to look anywhere but at Connie, my boss, lying on the ground. Dead. I hadn't meant to kill her or even to hurt her I had just lost my temper and then I became a-a monster it was the only word I could think of to describe what I had become.  
What had I become? A Monster was the easy answer but I was still the same Accalia inside I still loved Mexican food and still hated the color pink. But I had  
Killed someone! Me, who hated even squishing an ant, had killed my boss.  
I grabbed my phone and typed in a 9 and two 1s then shut it. There wasn't anything the doctors could do for her now. Things were becoming fuzzy around the edges and then I blacked out.  
When I woke up there was a man there. If this had been a normal day I would have thought he was totally cute and been all flirty, but today was definitely not a normal day. "St-stay away from me." I said it was barely more than a whisper.  
"I won't hurt you." He said knelling in front of me.  
"But I might hurt you."  
"It's ok I know what you are and I know a place where you'll be safe"  
"You mean where everyone else will be safe from me. I'm a monster." He looked hurt like I was insulting him.  
"I'm like you and I know how you feel believe me but you can't stay out here you need to go somewhere safe." He offered me a hand. I hesitated I really didn't want to hurt him he seemed like a really sweet guy but if what he said was true and I was like him then maybe…I don't know I'm still sort of out of it but I did know that I wanted to go with him wherever he was taking me so I took his hand and walked to his car.

HPOV  
What she had been saying was the same sort of things I had been thinking before I found a way to control it. I would help her get through this. But what if she wanted to get that surgery to get the werewolf part of her removed? A little voice in the back of my mind said. Then we wouldn't have anything in common and I'd loose her before I even got to know her. "Oh I'm Henry by the way" She looked up.  
"Accalia."  
"That's a pretty name."  
"I guess. Well I used to think so. It means wolf or something like that. Just my luck huh?" There was a long silence "So where are we going anyway?"  
"The Sanctuary."  
"And what are you guys going to do make me so I'm not a werewolf anymore?"  
"No!" I said a little too quickly and much too forcefully she gave me an odd look. "I mean Dr. Magnus will try to help you control it and then if you still want to get rid of it then…" She nodded.  
"And if I decide to keep it?"  
"Then you can stay with us or go back to your life I guess." She nodded. Soon after that we pulled up to the Sanctuary.  
"Whoa, this place is huge!" She looked around.  
"Come see inside." I said motioning her towards the door. The big guy met us as soon as we walked in and told me Magnus was waiting in the study and some other stuff but I wasn't paying attention I was watching Accalia she was walking around looking at everything The big guy shook his head and walked off. I could have sworn he was laughing at me.

APOV  
This place was awesome! It was like a giant Castel mixed with an Art gallery and I'm sure there was some mad scientist's laboratory down stairs it was like the set of a movie or something. I was walking down the hallway after Henry to the study or at least I think that's what the big guy said.  
Henry held the door open for me and I walked in there were three people inside A tall lady with long black hair which I assumed was Dr. Magnus, another girl who didn't even seem to notice I had walked in, and guy with brown hair who was cute-ish and defiantly Rebecca's type.  
Rebecca! My best friend we shared an apartment and worked together she was going to think I disappeared or worse, she was very paranoid like that. What the heck was I supposed to tell her? Oh yea sorry Becca I just found out I'm a big scary monster and I can't come home cause I might kill you like I killed our boss.  
Yea I can not see that going over well…I'll handle it later right now I needed to get settled in. "Everyone this is Accalia. I'm sure Magnus has already told you about her so I shouldn't have to explain anything." Henry said. Magnus smiled and walked over to me.  
"I'm Dr. Helen Magnus; this is Dr. Will Zimmerman, and Kate." Kate actually looked up this time to scowl at Magnus. "Will can you show our guest around and Henry if you could get her some sleeping pills I'm sure she will need some after the day she's had." Will walked over to me and Henry started to protest but Magnus shot him a look and he walked out.  
"So Accalia I assume then that you know what you are?" I nodded  
"A werewolf." I said at the same time that she said "a class nine hyper-accelerated protean live form." Will shook his head.  
"A werewolf." He clarified "Sometimes she goes a little over board with the descriptions" I laughed.  
"Well then, I'm sure Will will be happy to show you around while we get your quarters ready." I nodded and she walked off.  
We went down a elevator and stopped on a floor that had glass rooms and big computer screens. See I told you this place had a laboratory. Will walked over to a big fish tank and tapped on the glass a mermaid swam up I sorta freaked out mermaids were real? That was totally awesome! "This is Sally." Will said  
"Sally? That doesn't seem like a mermaid name." I said looking at the girl.  
"Well her real name is unpronounceable so Henry and I named her Sally." I smiled involuntarily at the mention of Henry and covered it up with a little laugh at the story. We saw some two faced guy who really sorta creped me out, A super cute thing called a Nubbin, A few unpronounceable names like a Kitapholus drocena, and then Ralphie from the name you may think oh it sounds harmless but when I looked in and saw it I almost had a heart attack.  
"It's Kate's" Will said. I stared at him.  
"It's her pet? That big scary thing is her pet?" I asked  
"Well it actually thinks that she's it's mom." I shook my head  
"This place just gets weirder and weirder…" Finally Will took me to my room. For some reason I was just in a good mood despite all that had happened today "Ya know I'm ok with being a werewolf there are a lot of worse things I could be. Like a Ralphie." I shuddered. "Though being a Mermaid would be totally awesome!." Will laughed "Thank you for the tour and being really super friendly and all." I hugged him.  
I saw someone turn and go the opposite direction down the hall I waved to Will and as soon as he was out of sight I went to see who it was.

HPOV  
I turned the corner and saw Accalia hug Will smiling. I sighed I knew it wouldn't last. everyone knows he's the Knight in shining armor while I'm just the werewolf hmm this sorta sounds like that book…I can't remember the name but it doesn't matter it ends the same I never get the girl.  
"Henry!" I turned around  
"Accalia, Hey. I thought I might have been going in the wrong direction or something so I turned around." I said  
"Well you weren't." She said we both turned around and walked back to her room. I remember the sleeping pills and pulled the bottle out of my pocket. "Thank you."  
"For bring you the sleeping pills? It was no big deal Magnus has a ton."  
"No for everything, for being so nice to me, for bringing me here, and for being like me." She smiled at me.  
"I don't think anyone has ever thanked me for being a werewolf before." I laughed.  
"Well that's cause they didn't know who awesome you are." She smiled at me again then she hugged me and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed and hoped she didn't notice but she giggled letting me know she had.  
"Well good night."  
"See you tomorrow."


	2. This Is Right

HPOV

I walked down the hall back towards my room Kate caught up with me. We walked along in silence for a while till she spoke.

"She's one lucky girl" She said

"Lucky? She's had just about the worst day of her life she found out she was a werewolf, killed someone, and ended up here." I said looking at her like she was crazy which she obviously was

"But she has you to help her get through it all. So she's lucky." Kate turned off and walked towards her room in the other direction before I could ask what she meant.

APOV

I woke up to voices down the hall. Loud male voices. I sighed and looked at my clock 4:45AM Who in the heck would be up at 4:45 in the morning? I'll tell you who, the insane people and well things that live here that's who.

I got up there wasn't much point in trying to sleep when it was obviously impossible. I threw on the first thing I found, a pair of jeans and a black tank top, and put my hair in a pony tail and left.

It didn't cross my mind that these clothes weren't mine till I was half way down the hall. I decided to keep them, it wasn't like I had any other clothes anyway. I got to the door where the voices were coming from and pressed my ear to it. "Just because Accalia is like you doesn't mean you automatically get her." That was Will

"I'm not saying I do." That was Henry. I frowned, I'm saying he does though…

"What are you saying then?" I sighed. Boys…I debated knocking but just opened the door instead. They instantly shut up. "Accalia." Will said smiling at me. Ugh was I really going to have to deal with this? Really? I definitely was calling Becca later today.

"Hi Will. So Henry" I said trying to ignore Will as much as possible. "I got a tour of all the research part of this place but I'm more of a tech girl myself and I've heard that's what you do so…"

"Oh yea totally I need to go work on something anyway." Henry said

"Cool." I smiled. Walking out I looked over my shoulder at Will who did not look happy. Serves him right.

When we got down stairs he started showing me all the computer stuff and then pulled up that thing he was supposed to be working on "So what are you working on anyway?"

"I'm supposed to find the safest meeting place for Magnus to meet one of her old friends so she can get this abnormal." Henry told me scrolling through what looked like police camera shots of different places.

"Can I go with you guys?" I said excitedly

"Um, I'm not sure if that's a good idea, you are new at this." I pouted

"I can actually shoot a gun and it would help me get some experience here." I was really about to start begging. I really wanted to go on this mission; it would be like a spy thing! Gosh, this whole change was totally bringing out my little kid side…

"Well I'll have to talk to Magnus. I'll see what I can do" I smiled and hugged him. I was beginning to learn how to get what I wanted. "So how much of me and Will's conversation did you hear?" I sighed knowing we'd have to come to this eventually.

"Enough." I said

"And?" I shook my head what was there to say really? He looked at me for a second waiting on my answer and when it didn't come he just turned back to his work. Oh! I remembered something I thought when I was listening earlier.

"Just one thing." He looked up "I'm saying you do." He looked at me confused

"Huh?" I laughed

"You said that you weren't saying that you got me. I'm saying that you do."

"Oh. Ok."

HPOV

I talked to Magnus about Accalia going with us. Magnus seemed a little unsure but I didn't want to let Accalia down so I pressed it "I could watch her."

"Are you sure? Training a new employee on a dangerous mission might be difficult." She said

"I think I can manage." Magnus sighed

"Well if you're sure then go ahead."

APOV

The next day I was so excited! Henry had convinced Magnus to let me go with them. Kate had gotten me a gun but she didn't look too happy that I was going. Seriously what was her problem?

When we got there, Henry and I went up to a room in a building over looking the meeting place. I looked out the window, no one around but us. Henry radioed in to tell Magnus. "It's all clear up here" he said in between bites of his sandwich

"Really Henry? A sandwich?" I laughed

"Yes. I happen to quite enjoy my food." I laughed again we waited quietly, or as quietly as possible since I was still laughing, for Magnus to radio in telling us she was on her way. Then I saw two cars pull up. This was not supposed to happen. We watched as eight scary looking dudes got out of the cars and started searching the area for Magnus and James.

Magnus called up for a diversion and Henry told me to stay back incase they shot at him but I just shook my head and grabbed my gun and shot. Perfect shot, hmm I have better aim than I thought. Wonder if it's a werewolf thing…

Oh crap they are shooting "Duck Lia!" I did, quickly, ouch. I looked out the window to shoot again and saw Will run across the parking lot and he was going to get hit. Don't ask me how I knew that, maybe I'm physic too. All I knew was I had to get down there or Will was going to get shot, and as much of a pain as he was I still couldn't let him die.

"I've got to get down there." I said to Henry

"What? Are you crazy? There are guys with guns down there!" He said

"Hello? I'm a girl with a gun!" I said twirling my gun around my finger. "and I'm a pretty good shot too!" I turned to leave but Henry grabbed my arm "Let me go." I said without even turning around to look at him. He did.

I ran out of the building and saw Will. I also saw a guy with a guy pointed straight at his head not to far away. "Will! Duck!" I yelled then I shot the guy another perfect shot.

"Accalia. Did I mention you look beautiful today." Will said. Ugh! This was so not the time or place!

"A proper thank you would have been enough Will." I sighed. We went to the rendezvous. I ignored Will the whole way there. Kate and James weren't there and everyone was on edge. I went back with Henry to the Sanctuary, time to see the Geek lab in action.

I didn't speak to Henry on the way there. When we got inside he had me help him, but we didn't speak about anything non-work related. It wasn't hard to run scans or find out stuff about the mob, it was really awesome software. "I cannot figure out how they're tracking us." He was studying the computer very hard, while I looked over his shoulder

"It's the radios! Massive duh! How did we not see that before?" Henry looked at the screen again

"Oh yea I knew that. I was just testing you…" I laughed. Even when I was mad at him he could still make me laugh. He called Magnus and told her what I found out. Then I got another feeling.

"Where's Will?" I whispered. He asked Magnus then he hung up "What?"

"He's missing." He looked at me "How do you know these things?"

"I-I don't know I just get these feelings that somethings wrong." I tried to think they only came to me when I was already paranoid because other bad things had happened and I hadn't sensed them because I wasn't worried.

"You're something special ya know." I smiled at him

HPOV

She was amazing. She was a mix of all the best traits of all of us here; she was smart, physic, a perfect shot, and she was beautiful. Magnus burst in the room, clearing my head of all the thoughts of Lia. She thought for a bit and then stopped "Thermo graphic scanners we use them to detect the canister"

"I thought his pouch was shielded to prevent that kind of detection?" I was kinda confused and Accalia obviously had no idea what we were talking about.

"It is, but after prolonged exposure even a sealed chamber succumbs to the effects of radiant heat." Me and Lia set to work trying to calibrate the scanners to pick the heat signature up but the best I could do was a five feet radius

"How's it going?" Lia said coming up behind me throwing her arms around my neck and putting her head on my shoulder so she could see what I was doing.

"Um it can only detect within five feet…"

"Five?" I nodded "Let me see." She sighed and I handed her my laptop and she sat down "Um Henry?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot to calibrate it to that certain heat signature right now you've got it like way low so of course you'd have to be close to detect it."

"Oh yea, like I said before I knew that."

"No you didn't." She laughed. It was a laugh that sounded like bells. I was too busy listening to her laugh that I didn't catch that it was me she was laughing at…"There, it's only thirty more feet but it's better than five."

We got out of the van near the area where they thought they might be. "This thing gonna work?" The big guy asked.

"Yea, absolutely detecting the heat signature is easy it's the range that's the problem we've got to be within thirty-five feet" I heard Lia snicker

"Thirty-five feet?" The big guy said looking between the two of us as if we were kidding.

"You know I never have enough time with these things." I said. Lia laughed again

"You should have seen the original. If it weren't for me we'd have to be within five feet." The big guy just shook his head. We walked the streets watching for the screen to show the little light that pointed to where James was. It started bleebing outside one building but when we walked in it was just a few hobos eating. We walked out.

"Ok so maybe I didn't get the exact right temperature…" Accalia said embarrassed.

"Hey you did better than me." She smiled

"That's right I did." She laid her head on my shoulder.

When we got back to the sanctuary, having turned up no results before our system was locked again, we began to devise a plan to get into the mob leaders mind.

We went downstairs to get Sally to help us. She waved at Accalia, and Accalia waved back. I think this was the only abnormal that she wasn't disgusted by and that includes herself.

Sally concentrated hard but finally she couldn't do it anymore, hopefully that was long enough "I didn't know Sally could talk," Lia said looking through the glass

"She doesn't, only to Magnus. They have some telepathic thing or something." I said looking up

"But I can hear her." I got up and walked over to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm positive. I heard something before when I was down here with Will, or more I felt something, she wasn't happy. But just now I swear she said 'this is right'."

"What do you think she means this is right?" I asked her

"Well, I'm not sure but I think she means this." And then she leaned in and kissed me.


	3. Something About Butterflies

APOV

*two weeks later*

I woke up that morning to a knock at my door. "Wolf girl. Magnus wants to see you." That would be Kate. For some reason I'd yet to figure out Kate hated me. At first I just thought that was her personality but she's only been getting worse and I don't know what her problem with me is.

"Ok I'll be there in a second!" I yelled towards the door as I tugged on some jeans. There wasn't an answer Kate must've already left. I grabbed a cute black t-shirt with gold writing out of the closet in my room. It seems like everything in this closet is black. I wonder if this is just standard Sanctuary wear or if this closet used to belong to someone.

When I reached Magnus office the door was open and she waved me in from behind her desk. "Accalia. Get a good night's rest?"

"Yeah I've been sleeping better lately."

"Good. Accalia sit down there's something important we need to discuss." I sat down in a comfy looking chair across from her. "Accalia I know you've heard about our treatments and also the surgery we have for people like you. You've been here for almost three weeks now and I think it's time we start discussing your options." She looked at me as if waiting for a response. "Have you been thinking about the treatment?" She asked me.

"Oh. Yeah. I mean I don't know I haven't decided yet." In truth I hadn't really been thinking about it at all. My 'condition' hadn't really come up. It seemed like everyone was trying to avoid the subject.

"That's perfectly fine. We should also go over the risks of the surgery as well. I understand that was what you wanted in the beginning." I remembered asking Henry if they would make me so I wasn't a werewolf. But was that really what I wanted?

"I don't know if I want to get rid of it. I mean it hasn't done anything since ya know…"

"That's perfectly fine too. I'll give you some time to think about it ok?"

"Yeah thanks." As I walked out of her office and pulled my hair over my shoulder I heard her gasp. I turned around "You ok?"

"That was Ashley's shirt" she said quietly. I stood there for a second. "I'm fine. Go on. Henry's in his lab if you want to see him." I left

I was walking down towards the elevator when Will caught up to me. "Hey." He said tossing his arm around my shoulder.

"Will stop." I said moving out from under his arm.

"What?"

"You know I'm dating Henry now at yet you just keep trying to flirt with me. Come on! Aren't there any other girls in this place you can stalk?" He mocked hurt. I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered something. "Will. Who's Ashley?" He instantly got serious.

"Ashley is Helen's daughter."

"Her daughter? Where is she?"

"She died a year ago."

"She's dead?"

"She was captured by the Cabal and turned into a killing machine she and others like her attacked the UK Sanctuary and right before she died she remembered Magnus but killed herself and another one of them to protect us."

"Wow."

"How'd you hear about her?"

"Magnus told me I was wearing her shirt. I'm staying in her room aren't I?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it was a good idea with it only being a year but that's where Magnus put you."

"I need to go shopping soon get some new clothes." It was weird to think I was wearing a dead girls clothing.

"I'll go with you."

"I'll invite my friend Rebecca! You'll love her she's just like me except she's single." He laughed and just like that the seriousness from before was gone

I walked down towards the lab and was about to push open the door when I heard Kate inside. I'm not typically one to eavesdrop but it's Kate.

"Come on Hank. You've got to know she going to get the surgery and she'll be out of here before you know it. And trust me once she's gone she'll want nothing to do with you. I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving." It was quiet for a second and I could only imagine what she was doing to try to convince him. Was this why she hated me was she jealous of me and Henry?

"Kate, stop. You need to leave. Now. Accalia's not like that I know she's not. I love her." He loves me?

"Whatever Hank. Your loss." She pushed out the door and I jumped back. "He's all yours wolf girl." She walked past me giving me a little shove as she did. I went inside.

"Hey." I said sort of awkwardly.

"Hey." Silence. "So um…did you hear all of that?"

"Most of it."

"Oh."

"Kate's a bitch."

"Yeah…so did you need something? I know you went to talk to Magnus is she letting you come with us on our next mission or something I know we kind of left you last time…"

"I actually came in here to talk to you about the surgery." His face fell "I mean about deciding on the treatment or the surgery. How'd you decided not to get it? I mean you seem so cool with it now and I'm like freaking out."

"Well it wasn't that easy for me either. Come on it's a long story we should go somewhere more comfortable." We walked up stairs and went to my room which had a big comfy couch next to the window. "I remember how scared I was after the first time I changed."

"What happened the first time?"

"I saved Will from this giant snake. I ran at it and pushed it and my out the window."

"Ouch."

"After that I couldn't control it and I would shift randomly. You don't do that do you? Shift randomly I mean?"

"No. I'm glad."

"I researched it some I never wanted to know any of that I figured if I ignored it it would go away kinda like having a disease I was all about denying it. Magnus told me that it wasn't a disease. But you know how it is, you can't sleep, the smells are all out of control, food tastes terrible." I nodded. Even if I hadn't shifted since I killed Connie I had experienced all those symptoms.

"At least I was warned about what was to come but still I had spent all my life working with abnormals learning to accept them even appreciate them but then I was one. I was terrified. You've held up better than me Lia. I wouldn't leave my room for a while refused to talk to my friends or anything." I put my hand on his arm.

"I'm scared Henry. I try to hide it because all of you are so strong and tough, saving the world day after day and I'm just trying my hardest to keep it together." I smiled at him. "It's so much easier when you have someone who understands you."

"Magnus tried comparing me to a butterfly once." I giggled "She said something about how I was in a new metamorphic phase and think about a caterpillar stopping in the middle of becoming a butterfly. I told her she was crazy the thing that pushed that snake out the window was not a butterfly. She said that there would be powers that I would acquire over time. So will you I assume. But at the time I was so afraid of hurting someone I didn't care about any of that I just wanted it gone. When Magnus told me about the surgery and how it would have a lot of risks I said I'd do it."

"You did?" I said shocked.

"Yeah at the time I did. Magnus told me that it might affect my thinking and the way I am, alter my personality, blunt my intelligence."

"You mean if I get the operation I might not even be the same person?" I remember when I woke up and thinking about how even though I just became a monster I still loved Mexican food and still hated the color pink. What if that changed? What if my feelings for Henry changed?

"We still don't know. There was this boy who was staying with us, Edward, he had the ability to see the abnormals for what they really were. We were in the elevator together one day and he started freaking out he must've seen the wolf in me. I told Magnus I wanted that operation for sure. There was a girl Ashley."

"Magnus's daughter."

"Yeah how did you know about her?"

"Will and Magnus told me. Go on."

"She was scared that I would end up being different if I got the surgery she tried to convince me that being an abnormal wouldn't be that bad. I told her to think about the ugly side of the abnormal world. And she said that we'd also seen its wonder, its beauty." He looked up into my eyes when he said that and I blushed.

"I asked the big guy what he would do. He said he wasn't the one who wanted to purge his abnormal nature and why would he deny who he was, he wasn't ashamed of it. He told me that it was a gift. But I couldn't see it that way it wasn't a gift to turn into that thing. He told me in time I'd be able to control my power then whapped me on the head and told me to get back to work…" I giggled again.

"So how did you end up changing your mind?"

"We were trying to find that boys brother and I smelt something in one of the evidence files that belonged to him. I was able to track him down and help out that family. When Magnus came to get me for the surgery I told her I changed my mind. I thought about Edward, Robbie, what I might contribute if I gave the powers a chance I guess I thought about some butterflies." He smiled.

"Wow. You know I never really wanted to get the operation." I said. "I started screaming when they thought I broke my arm just because I had to go to the hospital to get the x-ray. And what you said about no one knowing how it might affect how I am as a person. I might start hating Mexican food or start liking the color pink." I looked at him. "I might stop being in love with you."

"You overheard me telling Kate I loved you didn't you?" He asked. I smiled

"Just thought I'd drag it out a little. Make you wonder." I teased. He tickled me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I love you Henry Foss."

"I love you too Accalia."

"So have you come to a decision?" Magnus asked me.

"Yes I have. I've decided I don't want the operation I'll take the medicine and I'll learn how to control it."

"That's great!" She smiled. "and will you stay here at the Sanctuary?"

"If you'll have me. Magnus, I just..."

"Yes, Accalia?"

"I don't want to shift. Not for a while at least. I will eventually but right now I'm not ready for that."

"You won't have to. We can start you on a higher dosage than what you would normally need. No accidental shifting will happen. Accalia may I ask what Henry said that helped you make up your mind."

I smiled. "I don't know a lot of things but I guess he told me about some butterflies."


	4. It's Kinda My Job

APOV

I was woken up in the middle of the night to people running down my hallway. I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes out of Ashley's closet; I still hadn't had a chance to go shopping yet.

I hurried downstairs to see what was going on. When I got off the elevator there were people everywhere. Some of them were on hospital beds getting treated for injuries and others were talking to each other in a language I didn't understand.

I found Henry on one of the computers and sat next to him. "What's going on?" I asked

"These people are Empaths from the Mumbai Sanctuary. There ship was burning and Magnus called Druitt in to save them."

"Who's Druitt?" I asked looking around. Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere with some more Empaths.

"That is John Druitt. Also know as Jack the Ripper."

"Jack the Ripper!"

"Yeah. He's also Ashley's biological father."

"Wow." I said.

"How's it looking?" Magnus asked walking over.

"Yeah not so good, Celine Dion should start singing about it." I rolled my eyes and Magnus gave him a look "Sorry disaster joke. Not funny."

Druitt appeared again with some more people and Magnus went to talk to him. "Magnus and Jack the Ripper? I don't see that at all!" I said

"Tell me about it." Henry said agreeing

When John disappeared again Magnus walked back over looking worried.

"Henry any idea what happened to the ship?" She asked

"Best guess about two hours out of Maputo the boiler exploded tore a hole in the hull." Henry told her.

"Alright, we may need your help bandaging the new intakes." She told him.

"Oh yeah come on doc you know about me and blood." Henry said shaking his head.

"I'll help." I offered.

"Thank you Accalia. Kate will tell you what needs to be done." I walked over towards Kate just as John came back with a girl Musa I think someone called her. She was bleeding and Magnus said she needed to be taken to the ER immediately.

"Hey Magnus asked me to help you." Kate looked up at me.

"Whatever. You take care of that side I'll take care of this one." Kate said without her usual venom. Maybe she was over whatever it was or maybe she was just tired of dealing with all the injured people…

I got to work bandaging the Empaths. "Come on." Kate said after we had been working for a while "We've done all we can for now they just need to rest and heal."

Later I was sitting in the lab with Henry who was working on a gun when Will came in. "Hey man Kate needs your help with the intake database."

"Can you do it?" Henry asked. I didn't even bother looking up from my laptop where I was trying to write Rebecca an email that would prove to her I was still alive and doing just fine.

"I tried but it looks like the systems fried." Will reached to touch something on Henry's table and Henry slapped him away.

"I'm a little busy here." He said

"Tell that to Mumbai they're screaming for our rescue and recovery logs ASAP."

"Molly's prime for a charge I can exactly bail on her right now." Henry said. I rolled my eyes, Will looked amused.

"Molly?" Will asked. I looked up and shook my head saying don't even ask.

"Modified O-Wave Linear Expeller." Henry said happily.

"Doesn't that acronym spell Mole?" Will asked. I wrote it down sure enough… I laughed.

"Well Molly is hotter." Henry said.

"Seriously Henry?" I said rolling my eyes again

"Dude it's a weapon not a woman." Will said.

"Clearly you and I have not dated the same girls." Henry said tapping me on the shoulder with 'Mole' I hit him. "Ouch."

"Ok look are you going to do this thing cause…" Will said checking his watch.

"Ok fine you're going to have to take over for me. Molly needs to be charged and assembled before the seams on the pulse magazine degrade." Here we go again. Henry is such a geek. But he's a cute geek. And he's my geek…

"Whoa ok you just made that up right? That means nothing to me." Will said.

"All you got to do is open the stock, remove the power core and charge it, reenter the power core back into the stock, seal the magazines, vent the shaft, secure the laser sight, and presto!" Henry said sitting down Mole and getting up.

"You realize you're talking to a guy who flunked Allen key, right?" Will said.

"Relax, you'll do fine." Henry said.

"I'll be here if you need help" I said laughing

"Oh, don't over charge the power core; you'll blow up the lab." Henry said. Um no he didn't not just leave me in here with something that is going to blow up!

"Okay, so no pressure then!" Will said. He looked at me. "Now um what did he say to do again?" I laughed.

"Give me that before you hurt someone." I snatched Molly away from him.

"Hey I am perfectly capable of fixing this all by myself." Will said grabbing it back.

"Ha as if." I said. He stared at me. "No seriously give me that."

"Meanie…"

"You are such a child." I said starting work on the gun.

"So tell me about Rebecca." Will asked after I had plugged in the power core to charge.

"She's fun trust me you'll like her." I told him. He looked at me waiting for me to continue. I sighed. "Ok imagine a blonde taller version of me who loves to party but is also passionate about art. Oh and did I mention you are just her type."

"Really? What kind of type am I?"

"Annoying." I turned back to the gun and started the next step of getting the gun ready.

Later Will and I were walking down the hall, after getting the gun put back together without blowing up the lab much to my surprise, when we ran into one of the Empaths who was talking to us in that language from before that I knew now was Zulu.

"I' m sorry I don't speak Zulu." Will said.

The man chattered on some more then started making motions, covering his eyes.

"Nozipho! One of the other Empaths."Will said

"Is something wrong with her?" I asked him. He spoke some more pointing to his head and covering his eyes. I had gotten one of those bad feelings earlier but waved it off since typically they were about Will and he was sitting right next to me.

"You can't see her? She's lost in the Sanctuary?" Will asked "Oh god I'm so sorry I don't understand…You can't you can't sense her anymore." Me and Will shared a look. This was not good.

"Ok come on" We took off down the hall and ran into Henry, Kate and Magnus. Nozipho was dead with her throat slashed. "Oh my god!" I said my hand flying over my mouth in shock.

"Bloods fresh 20 maybe 30 minutes. Her throat's been cut. Henry, Accalia get the security camera footage I want to know everyone who was on this floor in the last half hour."

I walked down to the lab with Henry. "It was my fault."

"What-"

"I had one of those feelings but I blew it off because they were just about Will before and he was sitting right next to me so I just assumed nothing was wrong. And now that poor girl is dead!" I started crying Henry pulled me close to him and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's ok Lia it's not your fault. You couldn't have known. Shh it's ok." While we were standing there the lights started flickering "Come on." We ran down the hall and into Magnus office with the main computers. Henry got to work on the computers.

"We need to reboot." I said pointing out the problem on the screen.

"Doc I need to do a major system reboot can you live without your med servers for a few nanoseconds?" Henry said over the radios.

"Do it." Magnus radioed back.

A few tense minutes later the black screens began lighting up again. "Main servers coming back online now." I told him.

"We're going to head to the OR and check on the biotanks." Henry told Magnus

"Keep me posted." Magnus said.

We headed down to the OR about the same time Will was rolling in Musa. "Hey what the hell happened? Someone plug the microwave and the toaster in at the same time?" Will asked

"You got me. We're still trying to get all systems back online." Henry said. "How's she doing?"

"Life support is fried she's on backup. Magnus wants to keep her close." Will said.

"Alright we are back up and firing on all cylinders. Now tell me, who's your daddy?" I rolled my eyes. I was the one who got us back online anyway.

Will stood there for a second looking at Henry. "I'm going to go…check on the other patients." And he walked out looking over his shoulder at me with a look that said 'he's lost it' Henry just laughed.

Moments after Will walked out of the room the door to the infirmary shut locking me, Henry and Musa inside. "What happened now?" Will asked from the other side of the glass. Henry just shrugged. I sat down and started scanning the servers to see what was wrong.

"Hel-lo?" Will said tapping the glass.

Henry sat beside me and started looking. "We're on auto lockdown. Get an override going now." I started the override but it kept blinking and saying 'override not available' Henry tried too but to no avail.

"Accalia!" Will said. I turned around. Musa was waking up. "Uh what was her name again?"

"Musa." I said and walked over to her.

"Magnus said something like…Bosa. Hmm, antlers…" I heard Henry say.

"Hey Musa. It's ok you're going to be just fine we've got you all hooked up."

"Musa!" Both Will and Henry said.

"Really you two? I've already been talking to her…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Right…Yeah…I mean I saw that…" Will said. Guys…

"Ok Musa we're going to get you some help soon. Right Henry?" I said.

"Dude I need help!" Henry said looking at Will.

"I know. You've got to get me in the room."Will said. I continued assuring Musa she was going to be fine and that help was on the way. It was working as far as I could tell.

"What the hell is going on? Accalia, we're completely shut out. Dude, this is very serious." I felt Musa grab my hand tightly I must've let the panic slip.

"Did you try all the override commands?" I asked.

"I have no control."

"What about the radio?" I asked.

"I got nothing." Henry said. Crap. I am not going to freak out I am not going to freak out. I am going to stay strong and not let Musa know that I'm panicking.

Musa started shaking. "Guys!" Henry ran over to me. She pulled off her mask and started mumbling the same word over and over. Just then we heard someone clearing their throats from somewhere.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Big guy?" Henry asked.

"Where are you?" Will asked.

"I'm in an elevator." He said glumly. It reminded me out Eyeore.

"I know, I mean where are you?"

"Will it's the original room to room intercom. I can't believe that thing still works." Henry said

"Hello? Hey!" Will said

"Hey! What's going on? The phones are dead nothing works." That would be Kate…

"Yeah we know. Henry and Accalia are locked in the OR with a patient and I'm stuck on med level."

"Were in some crazy lockdown mode." I said through the glass.

"What for?"

"We have no idea." I said shaking my head.

Will got the big guy to get us connected to Magnus who was locked in a cell with John Druitt.

"Magnus?" I asked

"Accalia? What's wrong?"

"It's Musa she's having seizures her heart rate is rapid but her blood pressures really low. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"First priority is to stop the seizure. Can you find a bottle of diazepam?"

"Back corner bottom left." Will told Henry who brought it over for me.

"10mg in an IV. Can you set that up? That should calm her convulsions"

I got the needle and injected it into the IV. "So what the hell happened?" Kate asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is it isn't a glitch were locked out on purpose." Henry said. "The cameras are running but I can't get into a system that I created."

"How's Musa?" Magnus asked.

"She's stabilized." I told her.

"Good. Henry take the defib panels and charge them to maximum." She wants him to shock Musa? "Now shoot the electrical panel." Henry did as she said then threw himself on top of me and Musa when the eclectic light filled the room.

"Something just came out-What the hell was that?" Will said.

"It's not anyone inside the building it's the building itself."

Magnus and Kate argued about the creature that was the building for a bit before Magnus told us we needed to work on defense protocols. After more arguing we decided we needed to get into the catacombs and restart the main power.

"Knock out your security cameras as politely as possible." Magnus told us. We all casually moved towards our cameras and disabled them. She assigned everyone a job Will was in the ventilation, Henry was hacking into the network, Kate was climbing to the catacombs and I was taking care of Musa.

I was sitting with her when she ripped off her oxygen mask and started going on again in Zulu. Henry came over. "Oh I wish I could understand what your saying but I can tell it's not good. Something's bugging Ya." He looked up at the computer. "Hey it's searching for something."

I had one of those feelings. "Henry. Will's in trouble."

"I'm working as hard as I can." Henry told me. I felt another pang.

"Kate and the Big Guy, their elevator is falling!" Henry looked at me "Henry you've got to get control!"

My headache was rising I could tell what ever all this was, was about to happen. "Suck it electro this is my town."

"You got it?" He beamed. "Oh my god!" I ran over and hugged him we were jumping up.

"Ok what else do we have?" Henry said turning back to the computer. Then a security camera image came on. The machine in the main lab was mixing a lot of chemicals together "He's going to kill us all" Then power went out.

"Will did it!" I said excitedly. The lights came back on

"Ok we've got control back." I was standing with Henry looking at the computer. We had control of everything except the Main Lab where the machine was making poison. We ran down the hall to meet Magnus and Druitt. They were talking in hushed tones and no one seemed to know exactly what was going on.

Druitt told Magnus he would take that thing back and he did. He left right after with no destination in mind.

I walked down to the Main Lab to see the Empaths one last time before they left to go home. When I walked in Musa hugged me and began chattering in Zulu. I really wished that she could speak English I'm sure we could be friends.

Magnus told me she was thanking me for taking care of her and for listening to her even though I couldn't really understand.

"It's just my job. Saving the world day after day." I'm not sure if she understood me but she smiled at me and I smiled back. I was going to miss Musa and the rest of the Empaths.

Later I was sitting with Henry in his lab. "You did great today you know. I'm afraid Magnus and Will will probably want to steal you now that they know how good you are with taking care of patients." I smiled.

"Maybe I'll become a research assistant or I can go kick butt with Kate. I don't think she hates me anymore for some reason." I shrugged. "As long as I'm working here it doesn't matter what I'm doing."

"Were going to save the world." He said winking at me.


	5. Friendships and Hardships

APOV

Lots of things were happening. Not all of them were particularly terrible but most of them were less than desirable. I mean no one wants disgruntled abnormals or on the loose abnormals for that matter. Right now the breaking news was in London a big pterodactyl got out and was wreaking havoc on the city the same sort of thing had happened in Tokyo, Sydney, Rio and Lagos. Abnormals were acting up out of the blue for no apparent reason.

Everyone had theory; another Lazareth virus, but the symptoms were different; a change in atmosphere, but me and Henry's satellite feeds would have detected something like that. Then there was this guy Terrance, an annoying fish guy, which wanted us to initiate a global alert.

Everyone was splitting up Magnus was in Egypt looking at some dead sting ray thing, Kate and Will were in Mumbai checking out the cult of Kali, Henry and the big guy were at home and I was awaiting further instruction. To me that meant sleep until Magnus called me with something to do.

Finally after Magnus got back to London from Egypt I got put on the job of looking into an EM pulse I found out that there was a trace right around the time the abnormals started freaking out. It originated in Mumbai. This had to be connected to the cult of Kali.

"Accalia can you go to Mumbai?"

"Of course I can." I said happily. Glad to finally get involved in the action. I packed some of Ashley's cloths and was on a plane by that afternoon. On the plane a good while after we had been flying I got one of those feelings. Will! This wasn't good there was nothing I could do.

When I landed in Mumbai and got to the Sanctuary it was too late. No one knew where Will was and that didn't seem like a good thing. I walked in to a worried looking group.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Magnus told them "Accalia, you're here thanks for flying out we're going to need your help with this situation."

"Just tell me what you need."

"Right now we need to take a look at that statue Will found." Magnus said motioning me over. Me and Kate shared a look. Kate handed me a gun.

"Kate?" Magnus said turning back around.

"He's out there which means we are too." Kate said and I nodded agreeing. We walked outside. "Come on wolf girl we need your super senses."

"I have a name you know." I said annoyed.

"Yeah I know." She was quiet for a little bit "Look Accalia, I'm sorry about messing around with Hank. I knew how much you liked him and I shouldn't have done it. I don't even like him anyways."

"It's fine. Can we just focus of finding Will?"

"Yeah, whatever. So how's Will doing."

"Nothing else has happened as far as I can tell. I can't just find out whatever I want whenever I want it." Kate looked super worried now. "Hey, I'm sure if Will was in anymore trouble I'd have felt it. He probably just found a place out of the sun and fell asleep." Kate tried to smile but it was weak.

About that time I got a text. Big Bertha's awake. That's one powerful spider. "Who's Big Bertha?" I asked Kate.

"Some old spider that Magnus killed a few years ago, why?"

"Henry sent me this text." I handed her my phone. And she hit the call button.

"What do you mean Bertha's causing all this?" Pause. "Magnus didn't kill her?" Longer pause. "Okayyy. We're looking for Will. Accalia will talk to you later." She handed me back my phone.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"Basically, Big Bertha isn't dead and it and this macri thing is causing all these problems."

"Oh ok that sounds great…" A searing pain went through my head. "Will's in trouble. Again. We need to go it's bad"

"What's wrong with him?" Kate asked. She looked scared.

"I don't know. I wish I did." I looked at her for a second. "You really like him don't you?"

"No!" She said a little too quickly. "I mean he's a friend." Kate's phone rang. She flipped it on speaker.

"Kate, you and Accalia need to get to this address. We got a pulse from there." Magnus said.

"On it." We said at the same time. We started running through the streets.

"What's your position?" Magnus asked us after going off for a bit.

"We're almost there" Kate grabbed my arm pulling me faster. We reached the warehouse and pulled out our guns and slipped in quietly. Will was hanging from the ceiling. Kate ran over to him and began untying him. He collapsed on the ground. "Call Magnus." Kate said

"No pulse." Ravi said pressing his fingers to Will's neck."

"Come on Will! You are not going to die on me!" I said as Ravi tried to get him breathing.

We finally got him back to the Mumbai Sanctuary and we were wheeling him down the hall he woke up, sort of. He was having some kind of attack.

"Kali! She's out there!" He said gasping.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Magnus said as the pushed him through the doors.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"He's in shock." Magnus told us.

"His organs are going into systematic failure." Ravi said pulling out the results.

"Oh god." I said my headache wouldn't go away and it was getting worse and worse.

"Accalia sit down your going to pass out."

When I woke up I had been moved to a couch in the front room. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was and what had been happening before I passed out. Then I remembered Will and ran down the hallway to where they were keeping him.

"You ok?" Kate said coming up behind me.

"Yeah. I hit my head pretty hard when I fell though."

"You should've sat down..." I rolled my eyes

"Have you seen Will? How is he?"

"I don't know. Come on let's go check on him." We walked into the room where Magnus was watching Will.

"God he looks terrible." Kate said to me.

"Unfortunately the Macri's absence from his nervous system is causing a hypersensitive immune response. I've stabilized him for now. Reduced the fevers, prevented more seizures. We're running tests." Magnus told us.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I asked moving closer to Will and putting my hand on his arm.

"I know a few treatments that could slow his decline but we simply don't know enough about the Macri nor its effects on the physiology."

"Any sign of Bertha?" Kate asked.

"All our resources are devoted to the search but it'll take time. She could be thousands of miles away by now."

While Magnus and Kate talked about Bertha and whispered to Will. "I should've stopped this. I can sense when something's wrong for a reason. I should be able to save you."

"Come on." Kate said putting her hand on my shoulder. We walked out of the room. "You know it's not your fault right? There was nothing you or anyone else could do."

"I know."

"Hey um I meant to tell you this earlier but I chickened out. You know how I was messing around with Hank? I was just trying to make you jealous so you'd back off Will. And now I realize how stupid that was with Will laying there dying. We could've been working together from the start and maybe this never would've happened."

"It's not either of our faults. We'll get through this. Will will be fine." I told her. She hugged me.

"I'm sorry about everything."

"Me too."

I got to video chat Henry and he filled us in on some more abnormals that had freaked out. He was on a boat heading towards Bertha's location. Magnus asked me weather I wanted to stay here or go there and I said I wanted to be with Will in case something happened and he took a turn for the worse.

"I don't understand how anyone was able to put together all this information. We didn't even know about the Cult of Kali or the Macri." I said

"Yeah you know this whole cult thing that's got to be like biblical old huh?" Henry said.

"Older in fact. There are legends of abnormals who were movers of earth, heralds of the great flood, whispers who could talk to all creatures. All these predate even the oldest Egyptian dynasty. Someone studied this as if were all fact not myth, and now they have control of the most dangerous abnormal on Earth." Magnus paused for a second. "I want to know who we're dealing with and where they've taken her. Get us back in the game Henry."

I said goodbye to Henry and went to check on Will. He was still sleeping then I got a pain and he sat up clutching his stomach "Magnus! Ravi!" I yelled. The two came running down the hall.

"Accalia we can deal with this." Magnus told me grabbing something to put in Will's IV.

"No, I'm staying here. I'm fine, really." I grabbed Will's hand.

"Help me! Help me find her!" He yelled. He began to calm down and I dropped down to him.

"Who do you need to find?" Will mumbled something. "What'd he say?" I asked Magnus. She shook her head.

"It's Hindi."

Ravi came in and told us that Henry hadn't been able to find Bertha.

"Will, he's speaking more Hindi now than English when he talks. He keeps calling out for Kali." Magnus said.

"Quite possibly a side effect of having the Macri forcibly removed." Ravi said.

"It isn't." We all looked towards the door. Kate was coming in with a boy. "Your friend is still connected to Kali."

"Are you certain?" Magnus asked him.

"If he still sees her in his dreams they can speak." He told us. He said Kali was some kind of sea spirt.

"Bertha?" Kate and I asked at the same time.

"Once the Macri chooses its host the bond can't be undone, even when the Macri is gone." The boy told us. He said Will would have to dance for Kali to get her to listen.

"Will has to dance?" I asked skeptically.

"It's the only way. Is there a problem?" He asked.

"It's just that I can't see Will dancing. Definitely not dancing well…"

Henry called again this time with more helpful information. A guy named Edward Forsythe was behind this thing. But we had no idea why or how.

I was sitting by Will when he woke up. "Will? Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" He jumped up.

"I have to go!"

"I'm coming with you. You aren't going anywhere by yourself. Come one let's get out of here." We rushed out.

Accalia where are you? Is Will with you? Magnus texted me. I shoved my cell back in my pocket. We were pushing through the streets of Mumbai.

Will passed out while we were walking. "Shit Will. Wake up!" I shook him slightly. I really hoped he was connecting to Kali and when he woke up he's have some great insight that would fix everything.

"No!" He yelled jumping up. A ran after him.

Accalia I need you on the chopper with me. We're going to go get Bertha. Magnus texted me again.

"Kali!" Will yelled pushing around some kids. I wondered why no one cared about a crazy white man running down the streets.

"Will, what do you see?" I asked him. He was walking towards something.

"Kali, what are you doing? No! You must stop!" He clutched his head.

"Will are you ok?" I grabbed him. "What's wrong with Kali?"

"Kali. The end! The end of days!"

"Will calm down! All this yelling isn't helping anyone!" I grabbed his hands and made him face me.

"The great flood! The great flood is coming." He broke out of my hold and keep going.

"Will!" I groaned. He was making this babysitter job way to hard.

"Kali! Kali you must stop! The end of days! I must find her! How can I find her!" He started trying to talk to people on the street. Then he started laughing.

"Uh Will?"

"I can dance!" Oh god…This should be amusing… "Kali!" He yelled and then started dancing. Everyone on the street was staring at him and a few people looked at me. I just shook shrugged.

He finished his dance and began to talk to someone. Someone who wasn't there.

"It worked. You heard me." He said "Kali, please stop what your doing."

Kate and Ravi ran up. "What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Will danced, pretty well actually. And now he's talking to…Kali?" I said.

"The Macri is telling me there's danger." He paused. "I know, but I can still feel you. What you're doing…" pause "If you don't stop millions of people will die."

"What's he talking about?" I asked Kate.

"Bertha is making land. It's going to cause some major problems if it keeps going."

"The great flood! Oh god…."

"What flood?" Kate asked.

"Something Will said earlier. I didn't know what it meant…."

"This herald he doesn't respect you. He's only using you for his gain!" Pause. "Yes! I respect you! Your power is incredible but killing innocent people is not what you're meant to do." Kate was getting antsy.

"We need to get her to stop, and soon!" She stepped towards him.

"I know but we can't rush him. We don't know what will happen." I said stopping her.

"People are stronger now. If you hurt them, they'll hurt you back." Will said. "Oh I don't know but you don't have to do what he says. Please" He laughed a bit. It wasn't a crazy laugh this time. "I didn't have much of a choice. I had to get your attention didn't I?" Will crouched down. "What, what is it? What happened?" Will fell.

"Will!" Kate screamed and we both rushed over to him.

What's going on? I texted Henry. A few minutes later I got a call.

"Lia, this is bad. Really bad." He said

"What's going on?"

"Wexford deployed some missiles and really pissed Bertha off. She made a big wave, a really big wave."

"Where's it heading?"

"Everywhere!"

"That's not good…"

"How's Will?"

"He was dancing and then he talked to Kali and then something happened and he collapsed."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know. I got to go were taking Will back to the Sanctuary."

"Hey Lia, in case something bad happens, don't forget I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up then jumped in the back of the van.

Not five minutes after I hung up with Henry, Magnus called Kate. "You need to evacuate the costal areas of Mumbai immediately"

"Ok" Kate said.

"Accalia, are you sure you want to stay in Mumbai?" Magnus asked me.

"I'm sure. I think I can do more good here."


	6. Friendships and Hardships pt2

APOV

Once we were back at the Sanctuary and Will's IV was set up he began to wake up.

"What happened?" He asked

"You collapsed in the street." Ravi told him.

"Was I…Dancing?" He said confused.

"Yeah it was actually pretty impressive." I said laughing.

"I saw Kali. She was angry."

"She had reason to be Wexford fired on her." Ravi told him

"What happened?" Will asked.

"She started a tidal wave Will. It's on its way here."

"We have to do something. I have to contact Kali again." He said sitting up.

"No! You're too weak. I'm not going to have you dying on me!" I pushed him back down. My cell rang.

"Henry? What's up?" I asked.

"It's Magnus. Her copter went down and it's not looking good." He said

"Oh my gosh. That's terrible! Are they looking for her?"

"Wexford says he is but they aren't trying very hard." He told me. "Lia I'm so glad you didn't go with Magnus. If I lost you…"

"You aren't going to. And they'll find Magnus. If I know her she won't go down without a fight."

"I hope your right. How are things with Will?"

"He's awake and resting. I think he's ok for now."

"That's good. Tell him I said hey and to hang in there, he still owes me 30 bucks." I smiled a Henry's attempt to lighten the situation.

"Ok. I'll call you if something happens."

"Same. Be careful ok?"

"You too. Love you." I clicked the phone off.

"What's up with Hank?" Kate asked.

"Magnus's helicopter went down. They haven't found her yet. I'm sure she's ok though." I said hopefully convincingly enough to keep Kate from freaking.

"Ok." Kate said uncertainly.

"Let's go Lia. We need to move faster if we're going to get all these people out of here." Kate said.

Kate's phone rang as we helped some more people into one of the trucks.

"The wave is very close. You two need to get back here." Ravi said

"We can't we aren't done here!" She said

"Listen to me. There is no time." A woman was trying to pull away from the guards.

"Look we got to go." I said snatching the phone away.

"Wait, girls-"

"We'll be fine." We both said and Kate hung up.

We went to the woman she was crying. She said something in Hindi. "What did she say?" I asked Kate.

"Her son Janu is missing." Kate grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the streets. We found the boy and a group of people in a shack. Kate spoke to a man and we took the boy with us. The wave was coming we could hear screams.

"Run!" Kate shouted shoving the boy in front of us.

When the waved passed Kate, Janu and I got up. We had climbed onto a balcony, to get out of the worst of the wave. Kate's phone started beeping again.

"Hey. Told you we'd be fine." Kate said.

"Don't do that again." Ravi said.

"How bad is it?" Will asked.

"Bad." Kate and I said looking around at the high waters with wood and things floating in it. Once the water had mostly drained off Kate and I were able to get back to the Sanctuary where there was a call waiting from Magnus.

"Oh my gosh! You're ok!" I said when her face popped up on the screen. "Henry told me you went down and I thought…"

"I'm ok, Accalia. I'll explain everything later. Listen I just found out there may be a way to restore communication with Kali."

"That's great how?" Will asked.

"There's a belief among the members of the cult that Kali will appear to a former host one final time." She stopped.

"Where?" I asked.

"At the gates to the Sprit Realm."

"Sprit Realm as in…" Magnus nodded.

"I'm afraid so. In order to talk to Kali you have to die."

"You're kidding right? Since when do we do we trade on blind faith. And even if it's true Kali may not listen. Or she may not be able to stop the wave." Kate said.

"Just give me a minute." Will said quietly.

"No! Will, no! I am not going to let you die! I don't care whose life is in danger! There has to be another way!" I looked at Magnus. "There is another way right?"

"I'm afraid this is our only option Lia."

"Just give me the room." Will said. Kate, Ravi and I walked out.

"I am not letting him do it!" Kate said.

"It's his choice Kate." Ravi said.

"He can't die!"

In the end Will chose to do it. Kate was putting on a tough face but I could tell she was terrified. I was too but I was trying to be strong for everyone.

"For the record, I still think this is a crazy idea. Most ancient myths are designed to freak people out." She said to him while Ravi was preparing for the procedure.

"In the bottom drawer on my desk there's an envelope I wrote some things down and-"

"No. No, no way. We are not having this conversation because nothing's going to happen." Kate said.

"Yes it is."

"Will," I said. "You are not going to give up now. You aren't going to die; you aren't going to need us to look in this envelope. You are going to be ok."

"Look I don't give a crap about your last requests, kay? And if that pisses you off then your welcome to cross my name off whatever is in that envelope, when you get back. You got it?" Kate told him.

"Yeah." He said sadly. He laid back on the table and Kate look so sad. I reached over a squeezed her arm.

"It's going to be alright." I whispered. I really, really hoped I was telling the truth.

"I think we're ready to go." Ravi said coming over with the shock panels.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kate asked him.

"Oh yeah. Today's a good day to die." Kate and I shared a look.

"Okay. This is going to hurt a lot while you're conscience." Ravi said.

"Do it quickly then." Will told him

"Charging to 150." Ravi said flipping some buttons. "Clear!"

"Oh god." I said.

"Sit down before you pass out again." Kate said pushing me on a couch.

"We are really going to have to do something about these headaches." I moaned.

"200. Clear!" All of a sudden the headaches were gone. I guess that's what happens when someone dies. The flat line beep rang in my ears.

"Set the clock." Ravi told Kate.

"How long till we bring him back?" She asked.

"Five minutes, max." I helped Ravi ice him. We waited a few minutes.

"Four and a half minutes let's get him out." Ravi said.

"No argument from me." Kate mumbled.

"Charging to 300. Clear!" Nothing happened. "Charging to 360. Clear!" still nothing. Oh god this was not good. "He's not responding, starting compressions. Bag him."

"What?" Kate said.

"Take this bag a squeeze it into his lungs." They started trying to get him to breathe. "How much time."

"Eight minutes, fifteen seconds." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Ravi said.

"We can't stop." Kate said.

"But Kate he's, he's had no brain activity for over eight minutes." Ravi said.

"We cannot stop! Push!" Ravi looked from Kate to me.

"Push!" I said. I realized right then how devastated I would be if Will died. He may be annoying sometimes but he was sweet and funny and…what would I do without him?

We kept going. Will jolted up.

"Will!" Ravi said.

"What happened?" Will said gasping.

"Unbelievable!" Get the ice off." Ravi told us.

"I told you you'd be back." Kate said.

A few days later we all flew home. Whatever happened to Will when he died cured the effects of the Macri but he had no idea what had happened during that time. We had no idea who stopped the last wave but all that matters was that it was gone and everyone was alive. And that was good enough for me.


	7. Beautiful Things

APOV

Things weren't going so hot with our latest missions. Will was always falling asleep or screwing up in general and Declan got hurt because of it. Everyone was a little mad at Will these days.

"What's going on with him? His tempers all over the place, he's not sleeping, he's not talking to me or Kate, and the big guy stopped smacking him in the head." Henry said to Magnus after Declan broke his arm.

"He's talking to me." I mumbled.

"That's good. Hopefully you can help him." Magnus told me.

Magnus and I walked up to Will's room she told me to wait outside and went in to chat with him. When she came out she stopped "I gave him some sleeping pills. Make sure he takes them." I nodded and walked in.

"Wanna talk?" I asked.

"Not really." He said.

"That's ok. Come on sit down." I pulled him onto the couch. I hugged him "You'll get over it. Things will go back to normal."

"You don't know that."

"No I don't but I said you were going to live and I was right wasn't I?"

"I guess."

"Look it may not be this month or even this year. But I'll be there for you ok?" I looked up at him.

"Okay."

"Now come on let's go look at the new big ugly." I pulled him up and he laughed a little. We walked downstairs.

"Hey." We said coming around the corner where Henry and the big guy were locking up the salamander.

"Hey." Henry said.

"How's new guy?" Will asked.

"Sleeping off some voltage. He should wake up sometime next week." Henry said.

"Good." Henry and the big guy stood there awkwardly "Oh come on I screwed up, I screwed up totally tonight." Will said.

"Eh you're fine alright? Forget it." Henry said.

"Would you stop it? Stop it with the nice. Come on where's the complaining where's the grief? Big Guy where's the slap on the head? What am I someone else?" Will said

"Dude you-you kinda rose from the dead…" Henry said and I gave him a look. "Even around here that's out there." He said with a shrug.

"I just need to sleep." Will said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah tried that." Henry said guiltily "We put some of the big guy's special herbs into your food…didn't make a difference…" I scowled at him

"Anyway it won't happen again because I'm off the mission list effective tonight." Will said walking away. I walked after him stopping to smack Henry's arm.

"Hey, it's just a slump you'll get it back." He said to Will.

"Yeah…" Will said walking away.

One the elevator he dozed off. "You're adorable. Come on you need to get to sleep" I said tugging him off the elevator.

"Are you really walking me back to my room?" He asked me.

"Yes, and I'm tucking you in too!" I laughed. We went inside and I waited as he got out of his clothes. I noticed how hot he was. I mean he was mostly naked during the Mumbai thing but he was kinda dying and I kinda didn't have time to check him out. Now I did.

"Do I need to take these?" He asked pulling my out of my thoughts. He was holding up the bottle of sleeping pills.

"Yeah, they may not work but Magnus told me to make sure you took them."

"Oh great, so you're really like my personal babysitter now huh?"

"No I'm your friend." He climbed into bed and I made a big fuss out of tucking him in. We were both laughing. "Ok settle down. You actually do need to sleep." I walked around to the other side of the bed. "I'll stay in here until you fall asleep, okay?"

"You might be waiting awhile." He said.

"That's ok." I pulled off my jeans and my hoodie and climbed into bed. "Now go to sleep!" I said. I didn't plan on actually falling asleep but I did as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up when the covers were thrown off me.

"Accalia you got to get up there's someone here." I looked around.

"What are you talking about? There's no one here but us. It was probably just a bad dream. Come on." I pulled him back on to the bed. "It's ok. There isn't anyone else here." He finally calmed down enough to get back into bed.

"I don't know if I can sleep now, but you should." He said. I nodded and lay back down.

When I woke up the next morning I was laying against him one of my legs wrapped around his. He had gone back to sleep and I quietly slipped away grabbed my jeans and ran back to my room as quick as possible.

Later that day I went downstairs to see Henry. Will was in the infirmary with the Big Guy. We'd all be taking turns watching him but Magnus told me to spend some time with someone else for the day. So I went to see my boyfriend.

"Hey Henry!" I said happily bouncing over to him and pecking him on the cheek.

"I haven't been alone with you since we got back that little peck isn't going to cut it." He said pulling me against him crushing his lips to mine.

I giggled. "So what's up?"

"Just turning on the computers." He flipped the switches and one of the computers showed an image of a creepy looking person looking into the camera.

"Oh my god!" I said. We both jumped and ran to get Magnus. When we all reached the infirmary two creepy people were putting something on Will's face and the big guy was passed out on the floor.

When we stepped inside the room they disappeared. It's really hard to fight invisible people. They knocked Kate and Henry down and got out the door. "Accalia stay here with Will. Kate you come with me."

"Of course." I said and plopped down in a chair. The big guy and Henry joined me a little bit later.

"Magnus says we need lots of guards on Will." Henry said.

Magnus came in a bit latter and checked out Will's head. She sent us all away to check various parts of the building for the creepy abnormals. We met in the main room.

"It's all about overload with these guys. They emit this smell and once it gets in your nose it just drives you crazy." Henry said.

"I can't smell anything. Can you guys?" Will asked.

"Makes my eyes water." The big guy said.

"Absolutely terrible." I said.

"Yeah so bad right now I couldn't track a pastrami sandwich in a deli at lunch hour." Henry said.

"Really Henry? Do you ever stop thinking about food?" I asked.

"Nope."

"So you guys' noses are useless, none our tracking systems work. We compensate for it how?" Will asked. Henry picked up one of the devices on the table.

"Typically used to detect chemical weapons traces. Now I altered the sensors to detect the densest concentration of invisible fugly. A bit of trial and error with the calibration like tuning a guitar with your nose…" Henry explained.

Magnus sent us all out to search Kate was with Henry and I was with Will. I was just glad I didn't have to worry about her trying to steal my man anymore.

Out of nowhere the two fuglies popped up and shoved me out of the way and tried to get to Will. Magnus and the big guy showed up and shot them.

"You two alright?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah I love being the bait." Will said sarcastically.

"Cool, cool, this is very, very cool." Henry said. He and I got the job of looking at the thing the creepers tried to put on Will's head and Henry was freaking out.

"Please stop saying that!" Will said.

"Alright I just can't believe this thing does what we think it does. Who comes up with a design this simple?"

"I know it's light-years ahead of anything I've ever seen." Magnus told us.

"Really? From these guys?" Will asked.

"Do you think maybe they're um…." Henry whispered. "Not of this Earth…" Me and Will looked between Magnus and Henry.

"Don't be ridiculous." Magnus said breaking me and Will's concentration.

"They're abnormals. Get a grip." Will said like he hadn't believed it for a second.

"Cool device, chameleon people, never mind." Henry said.

"Can you two make it work?" Will asked.

"We stumble onto a super advanced alien mind probe and you want a rush job. I'm still looking for the on switch Will." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm going to go prepare the lab. Stop fawning over it and figure it out." Magnus says as she left.

"Alien mind probe." Will scoffed, following her.

"Could happen." Henry said. I laughed.

"Henry Foss, you are adorable. Geeky but adorable." I smiled.

"So not cool!" Kate came in a bit later as Henry was yelling at the thing. "No power up command, no control interface, yet somehow they're able to juice it using a slandered A/C from out basement. I mess with it, it zaps me!"

"I think it's cute." Kate said picking it up.

"That's what I said. He refused to let me touch it." I said. Taking it out of her hands.

"That's great it like you." Henry said annoyed.

"Oh come on Hank be the genius. You said it was simple, right? Maybe your just over thinking it. Try treating it nicer." Kate said looking at it. I turned it over in my hands.

"I've tried nice! I've tried power surges, I've tried radio waves, Sonics, air pressure, I just want to turn the damn thing on!"

"Eee!" I said dropping it on the table when I started moving in my hand.

"Whoa. That's awesome"

The creepers self destructed themselves. That sucked. Majorly. The good thing was that Henry and I had managed to get the like robot working and reduce the output of energy.

"Are you sure about this? Didn't you just learn how it works like twenty minutes ago?" Will said eyeing the robot.

"Yes but I think I have it down now." Henry said.

"You think? He thinks."

"And Accalia dropped it…" Kate said.

"But it's fine." Henry said.

"It's fine." I said

Will nodded and Henry put the thing on Will's head.

"I remember dying, falling, landing in an amazing chamber. There were two others…" He jolted back. "He was there."

"Who?" Magnus asked,

"Your father."

Will said Gregory gave him some numbers and a symbol. Magnus wanted to know about the other people in the room first. Magnus thought they might be other powerful abnormals. Magnus took another look at the symbols and led us all to the library. There was this glass thing and a design that she got for different birthdays. The glass lined up with a markings on the design and when we lined it up this little city grew in the room.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Just go with it." Will said.

"Just go with this is completely impossible." Henry said.

"Exactly. What is this place?"

"I've no idea. This a power and technology beyond anything we've ever known."

"Do you think it exists?" The big guy asked.

"If it does we have to find it. Where ever it is."

"Isn't this the pretties thing you've ever seen?" I said to myself walking around touching things. I was behind a few of the buildings.

"No you are." Will said.


	8. Ending Up Here

APOV

I was walking pacing when I got a text from Becca. Shopping today. There was no question mark saying that she was pretty pissed and if I didn't go today she'd probably never talk to me again.

Ok. I sent back. There was a knock on my doors. I opened it Magnus was there.

"Were going to pick up an abnormal it shouldn't take long. Do you want to come with us?"

"Actually can I go shopping with Rebecca?" I asked.

"Of course! I was wondering if you were ever going to go out."

"Ok then. I'll see you when you guys get back." I pushed the door closed. I would go down stairs and say bye to Henry but I didn't want to see Will.

15 minutes? Becca texted. At least she wasn't ordering me around anymore

See you in a few. I got my car and went to meet Becca at the mall. I walked in and went the food court where we always started, since it was in the middle of the wheel shaped mall. I looked around and I saw her sitting at a table playing games on her phone.

"Becca!" I said walking over.

"Shh! I'm trying to finish this level of Angry Birds." I rolled my eyes and waited until she finished. She jumped up and hugged me. "I missed you!" She hugged me super tight.

"I missed you too!"

"You have to tell me everything! But first we shop!" She grabbed my arm and pulled off towards the first spindle of the wall. We stopped in Forever 21, Charlotte Ruse, Buckle, American Eagle, Aeropostale, Abercrombie & Fitch, and Hollister. I had a million shopping bags full of the cutest clothes. Rebecca had twice that.

We collapsed into chairs at a table in front of our favorite Chinese place in the food court with a plate of teriyaki chicken each. "Ok girly now spill!"

"I don't even know where to start." I said truthfully.

"Well to start, what's your new job?"

"I guess you could call it international bag and tag?" I said

"Bag and tag? Of what?" She asked sticking another piece of chicken in her mouth.

"Exotic species…"

"Oh, so now you've gone all nature channel on me now?" I laughed.

"I guess so."

"So, on the phone you mentioned a guy that you're dating?" She prompted

"His name is Henry."

"Phone." She said holding out her hand. I gave her my bejeweled Motorola Cliq that was looking pretty rough after Mumbai. She scrolled through my pictures.

"Is this him?" She asked showing me a picture of me kissing Henry on the cheek. I nodded. "Cute. So tell me about him."

"He's adorable. He's kinda a geek but he's my geek and he's so sweet and funny."

"Ok stop. You love him I get no need to leak the mushy all over here." She laughed. She flipped to the next shot. "Who's she?" She held up a picture of Kate making a funny face.

"That's Kate. We didn't really get a long when I came to work there but we resolved out differences when we went to Mumbai last month. We're friends now."

"See this is the stuff you need me around for! I'm supposed to be the girl you can call at two AM and tell her about your terrible day. We're supposed to be best friends and we're supposed to tell each other everything!" I smiled at her. I really wish I could tell you everything, I thought sadly.

"I'll do better I promise." She smiled and flipped to the next picture. "That's my boss." I said looking over at my phone.

"Really? She looks to young to own a company." Becca said

"She's older than she looks." I said.

"Plastic surgery." She said understandingly. If only you knew the truth Becca… "Who is he?"

"Oh that's Will." I said. She stared and me.

"And?"

"And nothing. We're just friends that's all."

"Riiight. Because a just friend totally warrants that reaction…Best friend here remember?"

"Ugh ok. He's liked me since I got there and he's always hitting on me. Happy?"

"Nope. What else?"

"There's nothing else." She gave me a look. "Ok when we went to Mumbai he got…sick. And we thought he might die and once he got better and we got him back here we became closer and I realized he's not as bad as he seemed."

"So you do like him." She said smugly.

"No!" She gave me another look. "Ok maybe. But I love Henry and I don't want to do anything to mess that up."

"Ok. Just talk to Will. If that's how you really feel he'll understand."

"Thanks girly."

"So anything else I need to know?"

Yeah, I thought, I'm a werewolf, Henry is a werewolf, my boss was born in Victorian England, Will died and met the goddess Kali and we all help save these thing called abnormals.

I really wanted to say this but I kept my mouth shut. She wasn't ready to hear that yet. My phone buzzed.

We're back at the Sanctuary are you two almost done shopping? It was Henry

Yup. I'll see you in a bit.

"That's Henry. They're back so I should get going." I said getting up and grabbing my stuff.

"Ok call me soon and invite over to this new place of yours."

"Ok I will." I turned around.

"And talk to Will!"

"I will!"

I was unpacking my things late that night when someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I said. The door swung open.

"Whoa think you bought enough clothes?" Will said stepping around some boxes.

"A whole new wardrobe, clothes, shoes, jewelry, makeup. The works."

"How's your friend?" He asked making small talk

"Great. Actually Will can I talk to you?" I motioned for him to sit down

"Of course."

"Look I know you like me but-" He cut me off

"I don't like you I love you."

"No, you think you love me."

"I know what it feels like to be in love. Before you were just that hot girl but then when you stuck by my side after Mumbai I realized how perfect you really are. I'm in love with you."

"But I'm not in love with you. I love Henry and this, us, is not going to happen." It was then that I realized how close I was standing to him. He had stood up and we were face to face. He leaned in to kiss me.

All I could think about was this kiss. I lost my sense of everything else that was around me I was standing there kissing Will and-

"No stop!" I said pushing him away. "You should leave." I said pointing him towards the door.

He looked at me and I saw something in his eyes. Hurt? He walked out the door.

I got into my pajamas and got under the covers.

"If that's how you really feel he'll understand."

Rebecca had said that to me. Did I really feel how I said I did? I didn't know any more.

I was up all night staring at the ceiling wondering how I ended up here.


	9. Beautiful Disaster

APOV

I didn't realize, when I agreed to let Rebecca come to England, that it would be this awkward. I was currently lying on her shoulder pretending to be asleep to avoid her. Henry and Will we're across the aisle from me. I thought about what happened yesterday that had led to this.

I was sitting in Magnus's office stretched out on her couch with a book, she was off doing something and her office had the most comfortable couch in the entire world. There was a knock on the door; I ignored figuring the Big Guy would get it, before remembering that he and Kate weren't in town. The person knocked again and I sighed and stood up. There was a knock again louder and more impatient this time, I trudged to the door and opened it.

"Lia!" Rebecca said.

"Becca?" I said confused."What are you doing here?" I noticed her overnight bag was slung over her shoulder and looked like it was stuffed.

"I'm staying with you!" She said as if I had asked a stupid question.

"No, you aren't." I said trying to steer her in the direction of the door. Just then I heard voice coming down the hall.

"Let's go!" Will said. "Let's take a road trip."

"What about Magnus and the Magnet?" Henry asked.

"Those two are so obsessed with the city model they won't even know that we're gone."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! If it turns out to be nothing at least we had some laughs."

The two came the rest o the way down the hallway.

"What about Lia?" Henry asked when he saw me.

"She can come too." Will said.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"England!" Will said.

"Really?" I asked. "Is this a spur of the moment thing?"

"Yes, but come on it's going to be so much fun!" Henry said sounding excited.

"I want to come." Rebecca said simply. She had met Henry and Will the week before, when we all went out for dinner.

"Yeah sure! Totally." Henry said. Accalia glared at him, he looked back sheepishly.

"You'd probably need more cloths or you passport…" I said trying to keep her from tagging along.

"I have enough cloths in this bag for two weeks and my passport is in my purse." Rebecca said triumphantly. I thought about asking Rebecca why she carried her passport with her but didn't, Rebecca did so many weird things that it was impossible to figure them all out.

"Okay…" I said reluctantly. "You can come…"

"Oh yay! Thank you, thank you!" She was jumping around

Why doesn't my boyfriend think before he speaks?

"Lia!" Henry whispered hitting me on the arm.

"What?" I asked

"I just got a recap of yesterday with commentary by you." Henry said. I stared at him confused.

"You don't think I…" I looked over to see that Rebecca was asleep. "Was broadcasting?" I whispered.

"We knew you had telepathic abilities when you communicated with Sally." Henry said. "It's not surprising that you were able to talk to me. But you should be careful; you did that without meaning too."

I tried to repress the one thing that I never wanted Henry to know but of course that made me think about it. Luckily he didn't seem to hear.

"If you hear anything that's just like random tell me, I need to see when I'm broadcasting so I can keep from doing it. Who knows maybe I'm broadcasting to Rebecca or Will or some random person on the plane right now." I said. Henry nodded. "Becca will probably wake up soon, I'm going to try to go back to sleep."

I love you I sent to Henry

I love you more than anything. I smiled and settled into my uncomfortable airplane chair and tried to sleep.

Once we landed in Manchester it took us about thirty minutes to drive to Oldham. Rebecca was tired for the flight, even though she slept the entire way, and went back to the hotel to rest. Will, Henry and I were walking through a pretty woodsy area after their pub crawl, I was their designated driver, and Will was howling.

"That's pretty good but we don't really do that though…" Henry said.

"That's offensive." I said with a laugh.

"Ok how many pubs have we been to already?" Will asked. "Uh six…no seven…no…yeah seven."

I laughed at him.

"It's all in the name of scientific research."

"Absolutely and what have we learned so far William?" Henry said in a faux British accent.

"That spotted dick is actually a dessert." Will said with is own bad British accent.

"And the people in this town love to tell stories." Henry said. "We got fairies, hobgoblins, leprechauns."

"Which everyone knows is baloney because the only place you find leprechauns is in Ireland. And as a son of the Emerald Isle I resent the assortment of my natural icon."

"Zimmerman is Irish?" Henry asked. I pushed him to the side so he wouldn't run into a tree.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that" Henry said "Ok wild wolf chase sorry to drag you two along." When walked through another tree. "What is that?" Henry said stopping.

"Ew." I said making a face.

"Looks like a goat…"

"Yeah that's been ripped to pieces." Henry said.

There was a trail of blood going one way and some mashed grass going the other. It looks like maybe the wild wolf chase wasn't as wild as Henry thought. We walked towards the grass and saw a big iron gate.

"Looks like it came from there." Will said.

"Whatever that is." Henry said.

Henry and Will went to the UK Sanctuary to talk to Declan and I went back to the hotel to find Rebecca.

"Hey!" Becca said jumping up from a table at a café I passed.

"Oh hey!" I said there was a guy sitting with her.

"This is Bryan, he lives around here. He's been showing me around."

"I thought you were staying at the hotel."

"I got bored." She said. "Where'd you go off to?"

"Oh Will and Henry just went to some pubs and talked to some locals. I just made sure they didn't get lost or like die or something…" I said

"Where are they now?" Rebecca asked amused.

"Uh they went to visit…a friend." I said.

"Oh ok. Hey let's go shopping!"

"We went shopping like last week…"

"So? You can NEVER have enough cloths!" I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"Um I guess, fine where do you want to go?"

"Well I hear the Triangle has some great brands plus Selfridges is right across the street."

"Ok as long as you'll go to the Lowry and see a show with me tonight."

"Theatre? Fine…" Rebecca had liked sitting down for an hour or so and watching a show. She especially despised musicals because the songs were catchy, but I of course planed on dragging her to one.

After we had shopped for a few hours at the boutique stores around the centre we stopped at a cute little Italian place.

"Ehmagod. I am so moving to England." Rebecca said, surrounded by bags full of cute clothes, as she took a bite of her pasta.

"Ok bye." I said.

"Meanie." She said scowling.

HPOV

This has got to be the worst idea you've ever had. In your. Entire. Life. Accalia sent telepathically. Will and I had decided we needed to go visit the facility. What he didn't know, and Accalia did, was that I planned on getting on the inside.

How else do you expect me to get inside this place? I asked her.

You just don't. Henry, I have a bad feeling about this place.

That's all the more reason I have to do this. If there are more HAPs in here I need to help them.

I should be coming with you. Accalia said unhappily

We don't know what's going on and I can't let you get hurt. Plus if both of us disappear it's going to look really suspicious to Rebecca.

Accalia didn't say anything back and I knew she was mad at me because if I went in there she wouldn't be able to help me.

I'm going to be ok. I said. She looked at me with a sad look, sometimes I wondered if she was physic too.

"So Henry these episodes are becoming more frequent?" The doctor asked me. I realized that I had kind of been zoning out talking to Accalia.

"Yeah I just feel like I might hurt someone, like myself ya know." I said.

"He's been suffering paranoid delusions that have been escalating into increasingly violent seizures. Of course I could treat him at home but his family has recently relocated to England." Will said. He was playing the role of my doctor. Accalia was the worried girlfriend, which wasn't really an act.

The doctor told her niece and assistant to take me for my evaluation, ooh sounds creepy I thought. I saw Accalia watch me leave.

APOV

This is a terrible idea. There is something totally weird going on with this place I can feel it. I understand Henry wants to help the other people like us, but who's supposed to help him? The doctor gave me and Will a tour around the facility before we went to meet Henry and Erica.

I already didn't like these people they seemed so perfect. They had to be hiding something. I tried to chalk it up to my dislike of medical facilities but I knew that really wasn't it.

Erica handed her aunt the folder and they went to have a word leaving Will, Henry and I in the hall. "Something weird is definitely going on here. Between the oscillators and the stem receptors..."

"I told you so…" I mumbled.

"I'm going to snoop around on my own a little from the inside." Henry said.

"Really? You realize what you're getting yourself into?" Will asked

"Think about it what if we're not the only two HAPs in the world? I bail now we might not ever know." Henry said looking at me.

"I am perfectly fine with that." I said seriously. He brushed his fingers on my face.

You know I have to do this. He said.

"I know." I whispered out loud. I kissed him knowing it might be a little while before I saw him again.

Erica and her aunt walked back over. "We should get going." Will said.

"I'll see you soon." I said quietly.

We were walking around in the park area; Henry was on the phone with Declan. "What's going on with Magnus?" I asked.

"Apparently the power is down." Will said.

"It's got to be Tesla."

"No doubt." I was around a tree when I noticed some scratches, claw looking scratches, the same kind of claws that killed Connie. I felt a little sick. "We should come back after dark."

"What about Rebecca?"

"Something tells me she won't be too disappointed about skipping the musical."

That night we went back to the area where we saw the claw marks. Will handed me a flash light, it was time to go exploring.

"You know we have to talk about it sometime." I said.

"Talk about what?" Will asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." I looked at him.

"Look let's just forget about it."

"You can't just kiss someone like that and expect them to forget about it."

"You're the one that told me to leave remember?"

We pushed around another tree and heard a rustling in the bushes. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah." Just then a werewolf popped out of the bushes. "Accalia get out of the way!" He shoved me away as the thing jumped at him. I had landed on my wrist and it felt broken. Will ran by and grabbed me. We ran through the trees, Will fell down a hill and landed on the road. The wolf chasing after us got hit by a car but kept coming anyway.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah fine. You?"

"I think I sprained my wrist." I had realized it wasn't as bad as it had felt at first.

"Oh sorry about that, come on we need to go find that guy." We walked around a tree and some guy jumped out and swung a shovel at us. I screamed and jumped back.

Will managed to get the guy to calm down, no thanks to me. I couldn't stop staring, besides Henry he was the only werewolf I'd ever seen.

"We need to get Henry out of there." Will said.

"I'm sorry I can't go back in there." The guy said.

"Alright just try to stay out of sight until I can get you some help."

"There's a door around the east wing that leads to the basement. We jimmied it so we could get in and out. Try the treatment rooms."

"Ok east wing. Accalia you stay here."

"I'm going with you." I said.

"No, you're not." He said grabbing my arm.

"Yes. I am." I pulled away and we stared at each other.

"Fine."

We walked inside. It was creepy looking like a mental hospital mixed with a haunted house. There was a room directly in front of us with a big wooden chair with arm straps to hold you down.

"That's Henry's shirt." I said quietly pointing to the chair.

"If he was in here isn't anymore." Will said. I turned around and saw claw marks on the door. I walked over and ran my fingers down them.

"He definitely shifted." I said

"Come on." Will motioned me down the hall. A HAP came through one of the doors.

"Henry?"

"Henry, hey man, come on it's me. Henry, remember me? Good old Will. Henry, be cool." Will and I cautiously backed up. Henry jumped at us. Will picked up a chair and hit him with it, he collapsed. We took off down the hall.

Henry came running in. Will fell down and I realized that if I didn't fight Henry Will might die. I changed; I did it without thinking and jumped at him. We fought and he threw me down, I flipped him easily and we circled each other he seemed to be calming down and we both shifted back.

"I've got to go." I said quickly. I grabbed my jacket and tugged it on. I grabbed my cell out of the pocket. "Rebecca can you pick me up?" I waited on the side of the road for about 5 minutes before Becca showed up. "That was fast"

"Um...I was in the area." She looked at me. "Lia, are you naked?"

"Rebecca, there's something I need to tell you." I said.

"I know." She said.

"What?"

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Your 'job' is super top secret and live in; I asked around and heard some rumors about what goes on there. When I looked up this place I saw a few myths surrounding the town, when I heard you say something about people like us I pretty much had it figured out."

"Don't make me pull and Edward Cullen on you." I said really not wanting this to be a Twilightesque moment. 'Say it, out loud'

"You're a werewolf right? Cause that's actually cool."

"Cool? You know I killed Connie right?"

"Oh, I didn't put that part together. But it makes since. Oh well she was a bitch anyway." Becca said shrugging it off.

"Rebecca, I killed a woman. I never wanted to be this thing."

"You shifted didn't you? When I found you, you were naked."

"Yeah I did Henry made me." I said, a bit more angry than I meant to sound.

"He made you change?"

"Something was wrong he was going crazy. It's not his fault, really. I knew something was wrong with that place I never should've let him go alone."

"But you we're going to shift eventually, right?"

"Yeah but I wanted to do it on my own terms, when I am able to put the past behind me."

"Does part of that past now include Henry?" Becca asked.

I looked at her with a sad expression.

"Lia, I'm sorry I–" Henry started to say but I cut him off.

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"Yes it was I should've listened to you." He said.

"I shouldn't have let you go in there alone. I'm sorry." I said, he looked at me knowing what's coming. "We have a choice. I think we can take a tough, but survivable amount of pain now...or stay together and deal with unbearable pain later. I vote for the pain now."

"I love you Lia."

"I know." I said quietly.


	10. Falling Apart

APOV

I heard footsteps in the hall and casted my 'net' out to see who it was. I had stayed in my room for the last week and I had got exceptionally good at telling whose minds were near.

"Come in!" I yelled before Kate even had a chance to knock.

"Magnus need you." Kate said.

"Why?"

"I don't know but she does. You're going to have to leave your room sometime. You are turning into a hermit."

"I'm sorry but my love life has problems. I am entitled to a sappy movie and a carton of ice cream."

"You have been in here for a week. Get out there! Flirt with someone that doesn't moonlight as a big hairy." Kate said. "And in the meanwhile get you pathetic ass downstairs." I stared at her for a second.

"Fine." I changed shirts and then followed her down stairs.

"I am one hundred and fifty nine years old; you have known me from three." Magnus said around the corner. She really didn't sound happy at all.

"I got her out." Kate said.

"I really don't need any help." Magnus said.

"Yes you do." Will told her. "If you won't let me help, then you have to let Accalia help. You need someone here."

"Fine." Magnus said. "Accalia come here."

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"You know how the five of us began at Oxford, working to understand secrets hidden from mainstream science. Adam wanted to be one of us. He was persistent but we had all the people we needed." She stopped. "I really don't need your help. You can go babysit me from over there."

I stood with Will on the other side of the glass.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked me.

"A better question is, is she ok?" I said gesturing to Magnus and changing the subject.

"I don't know. Henry could use your help, if you're ok with working with him. You don't have to."

"I'm fine." I turned at went to the tech room. I knocked on the door frame as I walked in. "Will said you needed some help?"

"Lia? Um yeah, sure. Come here." He looked surprised to see me. I walked over to him. I saw Tesla walk in behind me. "Yeah I know, you've been waiting. Listen I've been working like a dog–" He glanced at me "Very hard to get all this back intact, more or less."

"I'm not here to rush you."

"What? You're not?"

"No I just wanted to see if you needed some help."

"Uh no, nope we got it." Henry said lifting something out of the box and putting it on the table in front of us.

"Interesting, may I um–"

"Listen whatever this is almost got the doc killed ok so we need to…"

"I understand." He leaned around on my side and reached out to touch it. "Seamless construction."

I slapped his hand away. "You are in my way. Maybe it's a hybrid compound." I suggested.

"But then I'd expect it to see some structural deterioration." Tesla said.

"Yeah that's true…"

Tesla and Henry left me behind talking about things that could be together and I found myself rolling my eyes are them. I went to check on Magnus and Will; they said that Adam's organs were failing.

"I may be able to slow the deterioration." Magnus said.

"He's dying." Will said.

"Yes."

Tesla came over the intercom to let us know Adam had woken up.

"Is this a protégée or a concubine? He's nice." Adam said with a laugh. "Who is this pretty young thing?" he gestured to me.

"Can I slap him?" I asked Will.

"Go right ahead."

Adam told us that Druitt was to thank for him being alive. And we found out Tesla knew where he was. Magnus wasn't happy for obvious reasons. Will went back down to the room and I decided to go find Henry.

HPOV

I was thinking about England and about what the doc was giving the HAPs that made them go crazy. HAPs don't kill, only those. But what about Accalia? She killed someone.

Something had to have happened to her, but what? No one even knew she what she was, not even her. At least that's what she thinks. What if someone had know, the Cabal is gone but there might be a new organization out there. What if one of them had found out about her?

And then I thought about Rebecca. She's in the perfect position to hurt Lia, and if she is Cabal or something like it she would know the signs of the change. She's always around too. Showing up and the Sanctuary at the exact right time to end up on our trip to England…

How am I going to tell Accalia that her best friend is a liar? Is she even going to believe me? There was a knock on the door frame, Accalia.

"Lia, I need to talk to you. It's about Rebecca."

"Becca?" She said confused.

"Do you remember the meds the doc was giving the patients?"

"Yeah…"

"They were causing them to kill people. HAPs don't kill."

"But I did. And I wasn't on anything." Lia said.

"That's what I was thinking but what if you were."

"What do you mean?"

"What if someone knew about you, before you did? They could've given you something and you wouldn't have even known."

"Rebecca."

"Yeah…but I don't know."

"No, it makes sense. When I called her to pick me up after…she got there in five minutes. Oldham is at least 30 minutes from Manchester, and that's at top speed. She said she was 'in the area', then she changed the subject and didn't say anything else about it. Becca really isn't the kind to visit a quaint little town."

"It makes sense." I repeated.

"I need to talk to her." She said.

"You shouldn't go alone." I told her.

"You should come with me."

When Accalia and I showed up at Rebecca's apartment, Accalia pulled out her building key.

"It's been a while since I've been here." She mused. We walked up stairs to Becca's room.

"Hey Lia!" Rebecca said hugging Accalia "Henry?" she was obviously surprised to see me but I was sort of surprised I was here too.

"Hey Becca. I was wondering if we could talk about something." Accalia said.

"Um sure. Come in. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"No we're fine." I said. We sat on the couch in silence.

"What's this about? Are you afraid I'm going to tell about the Sanctuary? Because I'm not."

"Rebecca, how long have you known what I am?" Lia asked.

"A few weeks. I told you."

"Becca tell me the truth." Lia said. A switch seemed to flip in Rebecca.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did you do something to me before I killed Connie?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know Rebecca, that's why I'm asking you!"

"What do you think I did?" Rebecca said seeming sort of amused.

"I think you gave me something like the institute gave their patients to make them violent. I think you're working for someone like the Cabal."

Rebecca laughed. "No, no nothing like the Cabal. We are bigger than them. Even more…" she paused as if trying to find the right word "creative in our experiments."

"Creative as in becoming friends with your 'experiment' before you try to kill them?" Accalia said.

"That's one of our ways. We figured it was the easiest way to get into your life."

"Well you did a pretty damn good job of it. I actually believed we were friends." Lia looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh we were but it's more like when you have a pet dog." Rebecca said and stood up and walked to the door. "You two should be gone by the time I get back, if you know what's good for you." I watched the door slam behind her before turning back to look at Accalia.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"This has been the worst week of my life." She said and slid across the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder.

APOV

We we're back in the Sanctuary in Henry's lab with Tesla, who was having a mental breakdown. "It took me, me mind you, days to crack that holographic piñata up in the library and then after several bottles of Chablis I finally get over my humiliation. And now this shipment of fresh hell arrives!"

"Ok find your happy place." Henry said.

"I mean this is technology I have never seen before, much less imagined. To be brutally honest, and I don't want this getting out, I find it rather humbling and I don't do humble." I giggled "What are you laughing at?" He snapped

"You're cute when you're humble." I said with a grin. I looked over at the thing we were working on. "Let's pull it apart!"

"I wouldn't do that if I we're you." Tesla said.

"I pretty sure it's not going to go boom." Henry said.

"Yeah you'd know, you did drop it…" I said. Henry pulled at it and we all leaned back just in case. "It's gooey." I said poking it.

"Organic nanite matter." Tesla said.

"Cool." Henry said.

Latter we we're with Will looking at the blood samples from Adam. He was dying.

"I crossed referenced hiss blood work with another set of samples." Will said.

"Oh my god." I said. "That's not…" If I had to lose one person in my life I was going to fling myself off the top of the Sanctuary.

"It is."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." Will said.

When Magnus got back later that day we showed her the results. She thought it was Adam's at first but when she found out it was herself she knew there was no conventional methods that we could take to cure her. When Tesla and I went back to check in with Magnus and Will they were yelling at each other until she started coughing.

"Magnus." Will said as she pushed away from him. "Magnus wait a second." Tesla and I moved out of the way to let her by.

"You know better than to follow an angry woman out of a room, just let her go. She's not exactly herself right now." Tesla said to Will. I looked over my shoulder.

"I'll see you two later." And I went down the hall to catch up with Magnus. When I found her she had just gone into the infirmary.

"You should take better care of yourself. You look like hell." Druitt told her.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked him.

"Not feeling anything really. Good thing I'd say."

"John, I have to ask you."

"Adam…"

"How is it possible? You said he was dead."

"He was or so I thought."

I walked over to them then to hear the story. Magnus looked at me but didn't say anything. Druitt told us that after Adam had jumped off the cliff he went to make sure he was dead, he was about to die so John let him go and he floated away.

"Accalia can I talk to you?" She asked motioned me to the hall.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I went to see Rebecca today. Henry and I found out she is working for some organization like the Cabal and she gave me something that made me violent when I changed, made me kill Connie. And then there's just the whole thing with Henry, it's not his fault but I can't help but blame him. And then if you die..."

"You will be ok. This is your home now, it always will be." She smiled at me. I hugged her, she seemed really surprised. I guess the Sanctuary team really wasn't a very huggy group.

Tesla and I were in the library. "I found it." He said, pulling out a document "The Sanctuary Charter" he scanned the paragraphs "Here it is. Who would you say is the second in command?"

"Will obviously."

"I guess that's right. I feel like you have more pull than him though, if we pass the decision over to him he'll want your advice."

"And I'll say yes. Magnus can't die. If the only way to save her is this, then this is what we'll do." I told him.

"Good, I think we're set."

We heard them talking as we walked down the hall.

"We're back to square one." Will said.

"Really, we were so close." Henry said.

"We will find another way; He is not getting that map on my watch."

"About that…" Tesla said as we walked in.

"Where have you two been?"

"In the library boning up on the Sanctuary charter." Tesla said.

"Helpful." Will said sarcastically.

"Wait for it sonny. Apparently if the Sanctuary head becomes physically or psychotically compromised, the second in command takes over."

"Dude that is beyond cold." Henry said.

"Nikola."

"Where are you going with this?" Druitt asked.

"Technically it's not your watch anymore. And the question of whether or not we show Adam Worth the map is no longer your decision, over to you William. What's it going to be?"


	11. Figure it Out

APOV

Will glanced at me and I gave him a subtle nod. I saw Tesla smile at me from behind Will. "Good work." He whispered as he walked passed me and out the door. God I really hope this works, if it doesn't I am never going to forgive myself.

After getting Adam we all went to the library. No one had any idea what he was doing, not that it was any different from having no idea what we were doing, but I mean he could be trying to blow us up or something. Then the city disappeared.

"Dude you broke it!" Henry said.

"Wait for it." Then a big gold thing appeared, the keystone, at least we now know what we're looking for.

Magnus found a set of coordinates in Mongolia. Druitt and Magnus were going. Magnus was making Tesla stay behind and work on a source blood shield.

"I'll need that one." Tesla said pointing to me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Accalia, if you could." Magnus said.

"No that's cool. Working with an old grouchy magnet that's fun…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Tesla said.

"Nothing…Come on, some of us don't have a million years."

"I need $250,000." Tesla said, as we caught up to Will.

"What?"

"Well Magnus wants a source blood shield and refined Actium doesn't come cheap."

"Ok could we talk about this later?" Will said

"Ok sure, why don't we wait a few days so she's had time to waste away and –"

"Ok I'll get you the money."

"Wow you're even easier than the US congress" Will opened the door and there was some lady named Abby from the FBI out there. Tesla was being all flirty and I rolled my eyes "What?"

"You are such a guy."

"Jealous?" He asked. I scoffed.

"Come on we should go." I said. He smiled at Abby and we left.

"It's almost finished I just need to calibrate this to the right settings" He handed me the shield "and then we should go test it out."

"Here" I said handing him a small tool to get in the machine.

"No, no, no this is entirely the wrong thing. You should really learn the difference between these tools, you could blow something up." Tesla held up two things that looked exactly alike.

"What's the difference?"

"You should be able to see it! They are different in several ways"

"Ok, whatever, hold still." I pricked him to get the sample we needed for the shield. He screeched. "You know what you can finish this yourself."

"I can't work with him." I said walking into Will's office.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"He complains about everything! I give him the wrong tool by mistake and he lectures me, I ask him a question about something and he tells me I'm incompetent, I try to prick him to get a sample for the shield he has a mental breakdown!" Will started laughing. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, I am." Just then a stack a papers fell off the desk. "Crap."

"Wow you are swimming in work."

"I know! I really don't know how Magnus does it…"

"I'll help." We walked around and picked up all the papers. "Here, you deal with whatever is happening that's causing the computer beep at you, and I'll go through these papers and see what's going on with that."

After we had gone through what felt like a million requests for grants and bills for this and that, we were finally done. "Thanks."

"It's no problem I was the CEO's assistant at Primatech. I'm used to dealing with mini crisis."

"You should have this job."

"You're doing fine." I said. "And anyway Magnus will back in this chair soon enough."

"What if she's not?"

"We can't think like that. We are going to get down to the city and we are going to cure her and then you'll go back to being second command, and everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah normal sounds good."

"Well nothing is really normal around here, at least not by any typical standards."

"Yeah but sometimes that's a good thing right?" Will said.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I love it here. I love the work we do and I love the people here. I love…" He cut me off kissing me.

"You. I love you." He said quietly. I leaned back in and kissed him again.

HPOV

Tesla is really getting on my nerves. "Look dude, this is not going to work out. We are not meant to be working together."

"Well if my assistant was still here then I wouldn't need your help." He snapped.

"Where did she go anyway?"

"She took off earlier." Tesla said shrugging.

"She probably got tired of you too." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"I think she went upstairs to complain to Will."

"Well I'm going to go look for her." Any excuse to get out of here.

I walked up stairs to Magnus's – I mean Will's, office. "Yeah but sometimes that's a good thing right?" I heard Will say.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I love it here. I love the work we do and I love the people here. I love…" Accalia stopped suddenly.

Will said something I couldn't hear but I pushed the door open just in time to see Accalia lean up and kiss Will. Will had his back to me and Accalia opened her eyes and saw me.

"Oh my god!" She said pulling back but not quite completely out of Will's arms. "Does uh, Tesla? Uh yeah I should probably go…" She walked passed me out the door.

"Dude." I said to Will when she was gone.

"Henry, man, that was really…god I didn't think she'd kiss me back." Will said running his fingers through his hair.

"I can't do anything, she broke up with me. I just want her to be happy." I paused for a second, "Do you love her?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"That's all I need to know."

"I'm really sorry man."

I walked out the door. I guess I really thought that Lia and I would get back together. I didn't even think that this break up might end up being a permanent thing or that she'd start dating someone else.

APOV

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Tesla said.

"No, I'm ok."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"You have to tell me now. You know I'll find out eventually anyways."

"Ok fine. I was in Will's office helping out, he kissed me. And I kissed him back. And then Henry saw."

"How did that go over?" He asked.

"I don't know I practically ran out of there."

"Is that your normal reaction when giving the choice of fight or flight? You choose flight?"

"When it really matters I fight." I said defensively.

"So Will doesn't really matter?"

"I didn't say that." It was quiet for a second. "I don't know."

"You should decide soon before they decide for you."

Henry, Kate and The Big Guy had gone out to get some cipher beetles that had gotten lost; Will was with Abby looking through case files; and Magnus and Druitt were trying to find the real key stone. And I was all alone, Tesla was around here somewhere but I didn't really want to find him.

"Hey Lia, come one" Kate said banging on my door.

"What's up?"

"You should see this bug and we could probably use your help."

"What's up with the bug?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Dunno, it's supposed to be dormant but it's not. And it bit Hank."

"Um ouch?" I said.

"Yeah definitely. Oh and there's a dead guy."

"Oh interesting…what happened?" I asked as we walked inside.

"Biggy is doing an autopsy." Henry said. "Woah."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I dunno. I – " He collapsed.

"Henry!" Kate and I ran over to him. "Get Will!" I told Kate. "Henry, are you ok?" I asked touching his back. He growled and pushed me off of him and threw me against the wall. He started going all wolfy. And then Will shot him in the back with a tranquilizer.

"You alright?" Will asked. Kate came around the corner.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"Henry freaked out. I'm fine though."

"What the hell happened?" Will asked.

They moved Henry to the infirmary and hooked him up. I had to choose if I wanted to go with Will or stay with Henry. I decided to stay. I wanted to be there when he woke up. Will seemed a little hurt but I think he understood.

"Can you come up stairs, Lia?" Kate said over the intercom. I looked at Henry and then walked upstairs.

"What's up?" I asked.

"These microscopic creatures are in Henry's blood, they aren't normally in cipher beetles but they're in these."

"That's not good."

"No, and they've showed up in several other cases as well." Kate said handing me some files. I flipped through them.

"I hate to be captain obvious but this has to be the work of the same guy" Will said.

"Then what's he targeting?" The big guy asked.

"That I don't know."

"We'll we'd better figure it out." Kate said. "Cause there could be hundreds more of the beetles out there."

We were looking through the victims trying to find a connection. "Where are those supply requisitions we signed this morning?" Will asked.

"I fedexed them." The big guy said. "I got back up."

"Look at this." Will said motioning me over.

"The shop owner supplies plants to the New York Sanctuary. The Politian voted against a railroad that would've displaced a group of abnormals. And Father Jensen took care of abnormals around here. He targeting abnormals and their helpers. The vigil."

"Oh god if all those abnormals get affected that will be chaos."

"You guys go out there. I'm staying here with Henry." I said.

A few hours later the big guy was rushed in, he had been shot several times. Henry woke up and I asked him if we could talk. We walked up to his room in silence.

"Henry, I'm sorry." I told him.

"I can't stop you from being with someone else." He said.

"No, I'm sorry because even though I know it's not your fault, what happened in England, I can't help but blame you. And until I can put that behind me I can't be with you. I don't know how long it will take for me to be alright again. It could be weeks and it could be years but I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Do you love Will?" He asked.

"I don't know. But I think I might want to find out."

"I want you to be happy and if Will makes you happy then you should be with him."

I nodded, close to tears. As I walked away I heard quietly I'll never stop loving you.

I walked down the hall to Will's office; Magnus was walking out the door. "We leave at first light; we're going to Nepal and from there Hollow Earth." I smiled.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." I walked in.

"Lia? What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I talked to Henry. I told him I didn't know how I felt about you but I really wanted to find out." I walked over to where he was sitting.

"You do?" He said.

"Yeah I think I do." I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.


End file.
